Shadow la Protector
by truefortune
Summary: AU Kill la Kill. What if there was a secret organization created by Satsuki designed to protect and destroy her mother's rule. What if Ryuko was apart of that organization. What was Ryuko reasons for joining? What was her true reason for coming back besides to find her father's murder? And how far would she risk her life to protect her? Go and find out for yourselves.


**Truefortune:** Hey everyone! This fic is just here to get out of my mind, this maybe a one-shot or not.

If you guys want this to continue as a full on story, then either PM me or leave a review, or I just decide that this should be one. You never know! This is pretty much a prototype and the summary should've explained what this is about.

"talk"

"thought"

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or anything that may come familiar to you, except for OCs and the fic._**

**Welcome Home  
**

**[No POV]**

"In 1933, the National Socialist Workers Party came to power which was also the birth of Chancellor Hitler. Eventually, Germany's democratic governmental structure pave the way to Fascism." stated the teacher as he wrote on the chalkboard.

All the students were either not paying attention or were just staring blankly at their notes.

They all heard the door 'open', which was later kicked off of it's hinges as said door knocked a few students in the way.

"Excuse me, we're in a middle of a lesson." A giant blond man wearing a school uniform with three large black stars came in and glared at him.

"I'm on official business!" responded the giant as other students with one large black star came in and the teacher accepting the giants response by bowing down on the floor.

The man turned towards the class and yelled, "I'm Ira Gamagori, Chair of the Disciplinary Committee!" and walked around the class.

"Students of 2-K(Second Year Class K). We have determined that a rogue student amongst you is intending to harm you all and the student-teacher learning structure of Honnouji Academy! Any and all explanation or excuses WILL be ignored and they would face immediate punishment!"

As he said this, a student stood up with a bag and a ball. Everyone stared at him as he shakily raises the ball in the air and throws it at the ground causing the ball to release a huge amount of tear gas.

He quickly ran out the door and down the stairs. He took back glances to see if he was being followed, but he still heard Gamagori's maniacal laugh. He opened the doors, hoping that he could escape the school disciplinary committee, but was stopped by Gamagori when he opened the doors to the outside.

Gamagori grabs him by the shirt and asked him that something simple like tear gas would help him escape as he was tossed out of the building like a pebble.

The kid cursed and brought out a school uniform with a star. Gamagori narrows his eyes at him and stated that he was the one who stole a 1-Star Goku Uniform. The kid just glares at him even more.

"What's the matter? Go ahead, put it on." The kid did what he suggested and felt great power was going through his body and spirit.

Gamagori pulls out a red whip from his sleeves and swung it rapidly at him, but he dodged all of them. Stating that his body was moving incredibly fast.

"Correct! That is one of the many abilities of a Goku Uniform!" The kid smacked the whip away and ducked another one to deliver a punch at him.

"Eat this!" his punched connected, but was shocked that his hand was in pain from a single punch HE delivered.

"Unfortunately for you, my uniform... is a 3-Star! A mere attack like that from a 1-Star won't do a thing against me!"

Gamagori brought out two whips and proceeded to beat down the kid.

"What were you planning to do sneaking out with a Goku Uniform?! You must be a Kobe spy! I won't let you take the Goku Uniform to be wasted on the likes of YOU!"

He smashes him above the front gates, "You are not worthy to have a Goku Uniform. TAKE IT OFF!" he uses one of his whips to remove/retrieve the Goku Uniform.

He pats on the somehow folded uniform twice, gave it to one of his Disciplinary Units and proceeded to yell out to the rest of the student body about himself and upholding order.

* * *

**(Minutes Ago)**

A mysterious figure wearing an old duster with advance armor plating and a custom helmet_(Picture the clothing on the front cover of Fallout: New Vegas except in all black and purple visors)_ was watching Gamagori brutally murder the poor kid. He hears footsteps behind him, but doesn't look.

"Is there a reason why you are here, Ghost?" asked a feminine voice filled with power and authority.

**[Ghost]**

Without turning back, I replied in a joking manner, "An old friend of your father can't come and visit, Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki's gaze harden, "Not without a legitimate amount of reasons, Ghost. Now explain to me exactly WHY you are here." She stood by my side, watching Gamagori trample another spy.

I switched my voice from a joking matter to a deep serious tone.

"I received an urgent message by one of my contacts relating to one your mother's current actions." She hummed in interest without breaking eye vision of Gamagori delivering 'justice'.

"However, the message only explained that it was too dangerous to be sent by mail and has stated that SHE will deliver the urgent matter to you in person."

This brought her full attention and glanced at me, "And?"

"She will come in as a transfer student and will contact one of my undercover agents in the academy. And no, the idiot that Gamagori-san is slaughtering isn't one of mine since 'Fighter' is the one who slipped the info to your Council." I didn't flinched when Gamagori slammed him to one of the school walls.

"Besides, the fact that you need to tell the rest of your Council members of what and who we are."

She sighs out of either exhaustion or annoyance. I do not know.

"I was already aware of that. No need to correct something that didn't belong to you. And I was planning to tell them after this unsuspected meeting." She closed her eyes for a brief moment and went back to watch the show.

"When will 'Dragon' be arriving?"

I lifted my left sleeve a bit up to check the time.

"Tomorrow morning at the max. Night at the least." as I rolled my sleeve back where it was.

Satsuki hummed in delight as I finally glanced at her with a concern look, even though she can't see my face, but she could tell by my body language.

"She still has trouble talking to you since her father's death by your mother's orders. Besides, her occupation with the organization is making your special relationship with each other... problematic."

She gave a sad sigh, "I know."

I gave a sigh and asked the same question I asked for 3 years.

"She made her choice to let go of the past for you, Satsuki. So, why can't you do the same?"

"Is there any other information I should aware of?"

I looked down at another failure for her to answer a simple question, "Besides that our alliance with the Nudist Beach is growing strong, no."

She nodded, "Then you are dis-" "SATSUKI-SAMA!" she was interrupted by 3 voices. Two male and the last a child like female.

We both glanced back to see the rest of the Student Council; Uzu Sanageyama- the wannabe Samurai, Hoka Inumuta- the ninja nerd, and Nonon Jakuzure- the musical artist.

Running at full speed to 'probably' kill me because I'm an unknown. Mostly Uzu and Hoka because they don't know me like Nonon and Gamagori does.

I grabbed one of my flash impact grenades and through it to the ground. As they were distracted, I quickly leaped off the building and ran to on of my bureaus.

* * *

**[Satsuki]**

As the bright flash vanishes, the others stood in a defensive triangle formation around me and asking if I was okay. I knew Nonon was just playing along, but like I told Ghost, I will have to tell them.

"It is alright Uzu. Hoka. And Nonon, you could stop the act."

The others looks at Nonon in question as she asked if I was going to tell them the truth.

They looked at me at disbelief of not being told.

I nodded and gazed at them, "The man that was next to me is not hostile."

Hoka said, "So, he's our ally."

I looked back at where Ghost stood.

"Yes and no."

Uzu asked, "Why's that?"

I turned back to Gamagori as he was almost finished punishing the spy.

"Because he and his Order were created for one sole purpose and that purpose only."

"And that is?", they both asked.

"To be my very own shadow." and with that I gave a speech that I always practiced. Calling almost everyone a pig in human clothing.

* * *

**(Later at Night- 0 District- At the docks)**

**[Ghost]**

I leaned on one of the old shacks close to the docks while opening and closing the lighter cap repeatedly with two others with me in the same armor.

I glanced at my watch to see it was 5 minutes past midnight.

I gave a small chuckle, _"Why everytime I'm at the rally point. She's always late"_

I stopped flipping the cap, gave a long sigh and light the lighter.

"I expected you to arrive a bit more early." I tossed the lighter in an old metal barrel, causing the insides to be lit on fire.

Revealing a female, judging by her figure, in the same outfit as me and my comrades are with a large case behind her back while carrying a small briefcase.

"Do you have the Intel?" she brings the briefcase up.

"This case holds almost every major operations that Lady Kiryuin has dealt with." I nodded.

"Is it enough to get through her defenses?"

"Yes, and has fatal Intel on certain projects that she has approved. Unfortunately, Intel on those projects are severely... lacking. Not to mention it's meant for our Mistress."

I shook my head with a chuckle whenever she says 'mistress'. No matter how much of a hard ass she is. She's secretly a major masochist and very submissive.

"We''ll make do with what you have for now, get some rest. You have 'school' in the morning. So, you would be meeting the Council at noon after school when you're done briefing with Fighter."

I turn my back to her and took a few steps, but stopped as she gives the briefcase to one of my units.

"And welcome home..." I glanced back at her as she removes her helmet to reveal a familiar face with a familiar red streak of hair, "Ryuko."

She gives me a wide grin, "So... how's Satsuki-chan doing without her favorite toy?"

* * *

**Truefortune:** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and/or fic, because I really meant if this would be either a one-shot or not. Also, please don't thought too much about the last dialogue. I just picture Ryuuko being the submissive type because of a one-shot I read before and leave it at that. Later!

**Ghost:** Please leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter.


End file.
